Out of your hands, back to my heart
by fannamberx3
Summary: Lies and contradictions, secrets and drama. Will the friendship survive this turmoil?
1. Chapter 1: Zoning Out

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. sadly. sigh.

Author's note: Hello hello! (: this is my first ever fanfiction. Sorry for the plainess of my story. Read and review! The continuation of this story is your choice! Thankyou!

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Zoning out**_

" I think I like Sasuke"

Those words rang in my head, I seemed to have heard of this statement before. I racked my brain, scanning for that particular information in my head.

"Ino.. Ino.. INO!" Sakura exclaimed. I jolted out of my thoughts, I mean who wouldn't? Sakura had the voice to shatter a glasspiece. "Yeap?" I answered.

"Did you hear what I just said? 'Cuz I don't want to repeat it. " She fumed, arching her brow to the extent that it became a tick. Sasuke Uchiha was the student council head in the school, topping the school was just needless to say. Me who always tried catching up with him, was always a place below him. I sighed. "Yes, Ms Big Forehead. I heard it loud and clear. You said you like Sasuke right?" Her face immediately brightened up and her cheeks reddened. "Ohhhh. So Ms Big Forehead finally found that someone. I thought with your display of violence, you'll be a spinster for life." I teased. "You ain't any better, Inopig!" She replied, sticking her tongue out. We were on the rooftop of the school, this year marked our second year serving here. I zoned out again. I thought about the past, how it hurt me so terribly. I couldn't tell her. Of course I won't, it'll just burst her bubble.

"Ino..? Ino? INOPIG!" She exclaimed. Ohmygosh, I thought my ear drum had just explouded. "WHAT IS IT FOREHEAD?" I yelled. Sakura had already kept her tongue back into her mouth. Her face showing a rather unpleasant yet common sight when she was around Naruto. Ohcrap, I'm done for. "Ino.. Ino.. Ino.. You do know that I'm going to attack you now right? I still havent forgiven you for cutting my hair in middle school!"

Ohright. The hair thing. It was a moment of felony, I actually accidentally got bubble gum on her hair. Thinking that 'trimming' her hair helped, I took a pair of scissors and snapped 2/3 of the chunk of hair off. What I received, wasn't a thankyou, but an ear-piercing scream. Good times oh good times. Upon remembering that, I grimaced.

"Ahahaha. You do know that friends don't hit each other right? " I gave my powerul angelic smile. "Ahh. Whatever. Anyway, I was asking whether you could give me advice on how to confess."

"Sakura, you don't know how to confess? I thought a man-stunner like you .. " I paused " Sakura, I don't think you should confess to him, I mean.. " I was interrupted by the hello from the background. Hinata peered from the ajar door, and asked whether she could join us. "Of course!" I exclaimed. Hinata was also part of the clique, but she was late because she gave tutoring sessions to Naruto.

"How was Naruto?" I nudged her. Naruto was the student representative of the council, his academics were average. She blushed and replied , " Normal. Nothing much happened, ha.. haha. " "It seems like you're hinting us that something really DID happen!" Sakura emphasized. "No. Some.. I mean nothing.. happened." Hinata turned her face away, afraid that we'll witness her beet-red face. She clutched her hands together. " No point hiding, Hinata! You both held hands, didn't you?" Hinata's eyes widened. "How.. How did you know? It was an accident.." she explained. "Explain yourself, woman!" Sakura commanded. " It was an accident.. we were reaching out for the calculator, and we kind of.. touched each other's hands." At the thought of it, Hinata blushed. We all were aware of who Hinata liked, but the fact that that feeling wasn't returned was obvious. Because the person Naruto liked wasn't Hinata but Sakura.

"Good progress!" Sakura gave a thumbs up . Hinata giggled. I wondered how Hinata felt, while being encouraged by her rival. I decided to teased her "Soon you'll have Naruto in your hands! So buck up, and impress him!"

Hinata choked, clearing her throat she said "So.. so what were you guys talking about?" I stared at Sakura. Sakura was staring at the ground. She spoke " I like Sasuke. " Hinata gasped and stared at me. I gave a faint smile, and diverted from her stare. Thank God Sakura didn't look away from the ground. " It's not that shocking right? I mean like you've both seen me going gaga over him. I'm planning to win his heart, and confess to him. But how am i suppose to do that? " She looked up and questioned.

As far as I'm concerned, I didn't know how to comfort or advice her, I was just clueless as of what to do.  
A ringtone rang. "This one's for you and me, living out our dreams, we're all right where we should.. " The ringtone was cut when Sakura picked the call up. "Hello? Hn. Okay. I'm on my way back mom, don't worry okay?" "Quit smoking Sakura! Alex's waiting for you in bed!" I exclaimed, hoping that Sakura's mom would hear it. Hinata giggled over my childishness.

"No mum, it's not like that! No!" The line was cut off. "INO, you're getting it from me tomorrow. Watch out! I got to go! Mom's going to kill me! Byebye!" She got on her heels and ran to the staircase. The tapping of shoes grew fainter and fainter, soon it died down. I grinned at my acomplishment. Hinata poked my thigh, turning towards her, I questioned "Yes Hinata?"

"You didn't tell.. tell her right?" She stared at me. "What did I not tell her?" I avoided her stare. "I don't know what you're talking about. " I lied. " Why won't you tell.. tell her?" That topic was a very sensitive one. If you ever knew about my past, you'll feel so messed up too. " Come on Hinata, the sun's setting." I faked a smile. I was avoiding it again. I walked towards the door, and grabbed onto the knob. She tugged the hem of my blouse.

"Why won't you tell her that Sasuke was your ex-boyfriend?"


	2. Chapter 2: Incomprehensible

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Naruto. T-T

Author's note: Hello hello! (: chapter 2 is here! special thanks to nicolette! :3 she helped me through the plot and the execution! It's late too, I'm sorry. Blame it on my incompetence. I apologise for the first chapter for not having a chapter title, from this chapter there's going to be titles! WOOHOO! \(^^)/ Ohyeah. There is going to be sasuke bashing within the next few chapters. I apologise to all Sasuke fans! I'm also Sasuke fan /3 Sorry Sasuke but for the greater good of this story, I have to. ON WITH THE STORY! ENJOYYY~

* * *

**_Chapter 2: Incomprehensible  _**

What is the best refuge that you can ever get? Your home.

I laid in my bed, and stared at the ceiling. So much for having an awesome day, I thought. I rested my hand across my face. Gulp. I thought of what had happened today, I squinted my eyes. I proceeded to cover them , that was what I always did when I felt so lonely and stressed. The memories came flooding in, how pathetic and dramatic it was. I frowned. A scene appeared when it showed the end of what was asked of. How I felt like the world was going against me, which was quite impossible because I was indeed, a redundant being in this world.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face. No, I shouldn't be crying. I can't be crying. "Ino Yamanaka , get a grip of yourself!" my inner thoughts rebuked.

I grimaced. I'm starting to be more and more like Sakura, having an inner self to talk to. I was creeping myself out. I've got to get some sleep, I thought.

His face appeared once again, I fought a fierce battle with my memories. I ended up being stained by tears. Soon enough, they gave way and I drifted off to slumber.

Next day came, I awoke and stared at the mirror. My eyelids were swollen, I slapped my forehead. Ridiculous me, I thought. Putting on my trusty spectacles, I went off to prepare.

It appeared that school was as rowdy as ever. I squeezed through the crowd. And as usual Hinata and Sakura were being surrounded by guys.

"Sorry guys, I don't want to be mean but I really don't want to go out with any of you." Sakura answered. The guys didn't budge. " Sakura can handle this herself." I muttered. I shifted my attention to Hinata. She seemed like she was a rabbit being devoured by tigers. "No.. I.. I.. don..don't." She stammered. Just then, both of them caught sight of me. "INO! " they screamed. I slapped my forehead once again. I went forward, and hooked my arm with both of their arms. " Okay guys, the live exhibition has just ended. Any further questioning, I might or will put any of you guys on the flag pole. Understood?" I pointed at the flagpole that was of a height of a 3 storey building.

A thickbrowed boy came out of the crowd. " You wouldn't dare. A puny and vulnerable bookworm like you, wouldn't even lift your fist up." He squinted his eyes and pointed his accusing finger. Sakura smirked, " Lee , I think you shouldn't try her at all. You're not her match. Or should I say, you're not even up to her standard?" "Lee ..Lee, wro..wrong choice to make." Hinata advised. It seemed Hinata and Sakura were enjoying this. "Try me." I invited. Lee frowned. He took a step forward, and before he knew it , he was lifted up and slammed on the floor. "Oww.. " he winced. I squatted down beside him. "YOU JUST GO OWNED. Do you still want another go?" I mocked. Sakura annouced, " winner, Ino-pig! " I gave my victory bow. Hinata giggled at my victory bow.

We've been best friends since forever. I know this statement sounds rather cliché, but well, it's quite true. We've been friends since elementary school, not much of a shock right? No matter thick or thin, we'll always be together.

We entered the classroom, and settled down. "First period hasn't started? When is the day going to end? " I lamented. The door slid open, but who appeared by the door wasn't Orochimaru-sensei. It was a red-haired boy who had a scar on his forehead. Someone shouted, "Ohcrap, the disciplinary head, Gaara! " Everyone started to fidget with their uniform and hairstyle, thinking that there might have been a surprise spotcheck that morning.

Gaara coughed and cleared his throat , " No, there isn't any spotcheck this morning. I'm here to look for a certain someone in the class." Everyone heaved a sigh of relief. "Ino Yamanaka, get out of your seat. There has been a report about you using violence on the school grounds. Come now, the council wants to see you." I complained , "Are you serious? You know that the council shouldn't be disrupting my study hours?" "Get out of the classroom now." He boomed.

Slamming my palms on the table, I stood up from my seat. Relunctant as I was, I shot the 'i don't want to' face to Sakura. Sakura got out her seat, and stopped me in my track. Hinata trailed behind her. Sakura questioned, " Don't you think she has rights to reject? You're treating her like some garbage. If you want her to go with you, then you'll have to go through me!" "And.. and me!" Hinata continued. "Dramatic scene of a beautiful friendship, it makes me puke." Gaara laughed. "I don't have time for this nonsense. Get out of my way, if not the officials will have to step in." He glared at Sakura with his cold mint-green eyes. I had to step in. "It's okay, forehead. I'll go with him. Don't worry about me okay? Come on! Return to your seats. I'll totally be fine. " I gave a reassuring smile to them. I walked to the corridor and followed him.

Silence and an awkward atmosphere surrounded us as we walked. He broke the silence. "You do know she likes him right?" "I'm very clear about that. Is there something wrong with that?" "Well, aren't you his girlfriend?" I stopped in my track. Girlfriend? I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I wanted to talk, but my throat felt like there was a stone in it. "Can you fasten your pace?" He turned and stared at me. "From what I deduced of your behaviour now, you both broke up right?" He commented. "There isn't any use crying right? Now, get yourself over here."

I wiped my eyes, and got a hold of myself. "Shutup. I'm not crying. Yes, we broke up. So?" "Nothing." Gaara looked away. That wasn't an expected reaction from Gaara, he should be mocking me instead.

After a moment of silence, we had reached the council room. I stopped in my track. Oh no, don't tell me. Gaara knocked on the door , "Kaichou, the person you want to meet is here." Oh crud. I was going to meet the last person that I ever want to meet.

Sasuke Uchiha.

I stepped in the room, and saw him flipping through documents. This place used to be a second home, but now, it didn't recognise me as its tenant anymore. "This room brings you alot of memories right?" He said. I stared wide-eyed at him. "So?" I answered him. "Nothing much, I just want to let you reminisce for a bit." I rolled my eyes, "Just get to the bloody shit point. " "I want you to join my student council as vice-president." He got out of his seat, and inched closer. I glared at him, " What makes you think that I'll do that?" Was he using my memories against me, to get me to join this load of crap? "No. " I gave my cold hard reply. "But Ino, do you remember the times we had? We can relive those times if you join me!" He exclaimed. He had already inched the closest to me, putting his arm around my waist.

Disgusting. Despicable. I lifted my hand up, and smacked him straight at his face. "You disgust me, alot." I turned away from him, and walked towards the door.

I never will regret smacking him.

He caught hold of my arm, and spun me to face him. Next thing I knew it, he smacked his lips onto mine. I pounded my fist on his chest. The memories flooded my head like a tsunami, I wanted out. He licked my teeth and wanted entrance. I can't do this anymore.

I let him in. He played with my tongue, dominating over the control I had. I don't want to be that vulnerable. He was taken aback when I bit his tongue. I pushed him away. "I'm no longer the Ino you knew, bastard." I wiped my lips.

He laughed, " You'll come back to me, I know so."

I ran out of the room, and to the corridors. I slumped onto the floor. My tears overflowed, and stained my face. I felt so dirtied by him. Why was this happening to me? Someone help me. I can't do this anymore. The last thing I remembered was a pair of shoes running towards me, clutching me in his arms. And I blacked out.

I woke up in the infirmary, what I saw sleeping beside my bed was a guy with a long black mane hair. Or is it girl? What time is it? It seemed like it was nearing the afternoon. Oh shit. I can't miss class. I saw his pen in his pocket and used it. I wrote on his arm , a " Thankyou! " and left his pen in his pocket. I got out of bed, and saw the female doctor who was in charge on that day. "Good that you've woken up. You had fainted due the fact that you overtired yourself. Please watch out, or your anaemia might act up again, Ms Ino Yamanaka." I bowed to her and thanked her. She continued, " Your boyfriend, hasn't woken up yet right? Do you want to wake him up?" She winked. My eyes widened and I pointed, " That guy?! I haven't seen him in my life. When I woke up, he was already sleeping by my side." She frowned, " That's weird, I thought I heard him say that you'll be h.. Ahh. Never mind! Now hurry back to class, I'll wake him up later." I bowed again and exited the infirmary.

I raced to class, and slid the door opened. It was free period. Thank goodness. I sat back to my seat and saw Hinata and Sakura looking at me with concern. "Ino-pig, what happened to you? Why did you take so long? " I had to forget what had happened. I laughed it off, "Nothing~ It was just a long discussion of discipline. What did I miss.. " The bell rang, interrupting me. The door slided open again, and Orochimaru-sensei stepped in. I wonder how is it possible for him to always be on time. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. Class, we have a new student. Get in. " A black headed guy walked in, he had a tattoo on his arm. Most of the girls gasped at him. They seemed awestruck by him. I looked closer at the so called 'tattoo'. It was of pen ink, something was familiar about it. I squinted my eyes, and realise the phrase on it was a word of grattitude. My eyes grew wider.

"Hey. I'm Neji Hyuuga. Please do take care of me."


End file.
